This invention relates to valves, and more particularly to a valve system in which an actuator assembly is mounted to a valve body for providing operation of a valve member disposed within a valve body.
Valves are used in a variety of applications to control fluid flow. Typically, a valve includes a movable valve member disposed within an internal passage or cavity in communication with a line, and the valve member is movable in response to an actuator to vary the position of the valve member to control the flow of fluid in the line.
One type of valve utilizes a valve body adapted to be plumbed into a line, to which a valve member is mounted for movement through a range of operating positions to control flow of fluid through the valve body in response to operation of an actuator assembly. Typically, the valve member is movable between an open position and a closed position, and the valve member is mounted to an operating member such as a valve stem, which in turn is pivotably mounted to the valve body. The valve stem in turn is interconnected with the actuator assembly which controls pivoting movement of the valve stem to thereby move the valve member through its range of operating positions.
The valve actuator assembly generally includes a housing, a motor mounted within the housing and including an output, and a drive mechanism mounted to the housing and interconnected with the motor output. The drive mechanism in turn is interconnected with the valve stem, such that operation of the motor results in movement of the drive mechanism, through the motor output, to thereby cause movement of the valve stem through the drive mechanism. In the past, the valve body has been permanently mounted to the housing of actuator assembly, such that the actuator assembly and valve body are manufactured and sold as a unit. While this arrangement works well and has generally been found to be satisfactory, it entails certain drawbacks when such an assembly is incorrectly installed or when it becomes necessary to replace one type of valve assembly with another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a valve body and valve actuator assembly in which the valve actuator assembly is removably connected to the valve body. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an assembly incorporating a mounting arrangement for removably connecting the valve actuator assembly to the valve body and including an arrangement for locating and maintaining the actuator assembly in a predetermined position relative to the valve body. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a valve actuator assembly including an interchangeable drive mechanism which enables the same basic actuator construction to be utilized for providing both normally open and normally closed operation of the valve body. A still further object of the invention is to provide a valve body and actuator construction in which one actuator can be mounted to the valve body for providing operation in one direction and another actuator assembly can be mounted to the valve body for providing operation in another direction. A still further object of the invention is to provide a removable valve actuator arrangement in which an actuator assembly providing operation of the valve body in one direction can be removed and replaced with a different actuator assembly providing operation of the valve body in a different direction. A still further object of the invention is to provide a valve actuator assembly usable with two different types of valve bodies, such as with either a two-way or a three-way valve body.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a valve assembly includes a valve body defining an internal passage and including a valve member for controlling flow of fluid through the passage. The valve member is mounted to an operating member, such as a valve stem pivotably mounted to the valve body for providing movement of the valve member. The valve stem includes an axially extending connector portion accessible from the exterior of the valve body. The valve assembly further includes an actuator assembly including a motor having an output and a drive mechanism. A removable connection arrangement is interposed between the valve body and the actuator assembly for providing removable interconnection of the actuator mechanism with the valve body. In this manner, when the actuator assembly is connected to the valve body, the actuator assembly drive mechanism is interconnected with the connector portion of the valve stem for providing movement of the valve stem, and thereby movement of the valve member, in response to operation of the motor. The actuator assembly preferably includes an adaptor plate to which the motor and the drive mechanism are mounted. The removable connection arrangement is preferably interposed between the valve body and the adaptor plate. The removable connection arrangement preferably includes a protrusion provided on the valve body and releasable engagement structure associated with the adaptor plate and with the protrusion. The releasable engagement structure provides manual push-on connection of the actuator assembly to the valve body in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the valve stem, and includes a manually engageable release member for disconnecting the actuator assembly from the valve body and enabling the actuator assembly to be removed from the valve body using a pull-off force in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the valve stem. The connector portion of the valve stem preferably is in the form of an end portion of the valve stem which protrudes axially outwardly from the valve body, and the protrusion provided on the valve body preferably extends in an axial direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the end portion of the valve stem. The releasable engagement structure is defined by a movable engagement member provided on the adaptor plate, which is movable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. In a preferred form, the releasable engagement structure includes a locking arrangement interposed between the movable engagement member and the protrusion for securing the adaptor plate to the valve body when the movable engagement member is in its engaged position. Movement of the movable engagement member to its disengaged position enables the adaptor plate to be removed from the valve body. The locking arrangement is preferably in the form of a notch formed in the protrusion and engagement structure formed on the movable engagement member. When the movable engagement member is in its engaged position, the engagement structure is received within the notch so as to secure the adaptor plate, and thereby the actuator assembly, to the valve body. In a preferred form, the movable engagement member is formed integrally with the adaptor plate. The movable engagement member may be in the form of an arm defining a pair of ends and engageable with the protrusion when in its engaged position. A first end of the arm member is formed integrally with the adaptor plate and a second end of the arm member is movable in response to engagement by a user to place the movable arm member in its disengaged position. The integral formation of the first end of the arm member with the adaptor plate functions to bias the movable engagement member toward its engaged position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a mounting arrangement for mounting a valve actuator assembly to a valve body includes a latching member provided on the valve body and latch structure provided on the actuator assembly and engageable with the latching member for securing the actuator assembly to the valve body. Mating engagement structure is provided on both the actuator assembly and the valve body for locating and maintaining the actuator assembly in a predetermined position relative to the valve body. The mating engagement structure is preferably in the form of a pair of spaced protrusions formed on the valve body and a pair of mating recesses provided on the actuator assembly, and each recess is received within one of the protrusions. The latching member provided on the valve body is preferably in the form of an upstanding member separate from the pair of spaced protrusions. In a preferred form, the latching member is laterally offset in a first direction from a line extending between the pair of spaced protrusions, and the connector portion of the valve stem is laterally offset in a second direction, opposite the first direction, from a line extending between the pair of spaced protrusions. The actuator assembly includes an adaptor plate to which the motor and drive mechanism are mounted, and the latch structure is provided on the adaptor plate. The latch structure is preferably in the form of a latch arm formed integrally with the adaptor plate and movable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. In its engaged position, the latch arm is engaged with the upstanding latching member for securing the actuator assembly to the valve body. In its disengaged position, the latch arm is disengaged from the upstanding latching member for enabling the actuator assembly to be removed from the valve body.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of controlling the direction of operation of a valve member in a valve assembly incorporating an actuator assembly having a motor with an output drive gear. The method contemplates providing an adaptor plate for connection to the valve body and providing first and second drive gears, each of which is adapted to be pivotably mounted to the adaptor plate. The first drive gear has gear teeth facing in a first direction, and the second drive gear has gear teeth facing in a second direction opposite the first direction. One of the first and second drive gears is selected and pivotably mounted to the adaptor plate such that the selected drive gear is interconnected with the valve stem. The method further contemplates mounting the motor to the adaptor plate such that the output drive gear of the motor engages the gear teeth of the selected drive gear. The gear teeth of the first drive gear engage one side of the output drive gear for providing movement of the first drive gear in a first direction in response to operation of the motor. The gear teeth of the second drive gear engage a side of the output drive gear opposite the side of the output drive gear engaged by the first drive gear, for providing movement of the second drive gear in a second direction opposite the first direction in response to operation of the motor. With this arrangement, either the first drive gear or the second drive gear is utilized to provide operation of the actuator assembly in either a first direction or a second direction. The valve member of the valve body is mounted for movement between an open position for providing flow of fluid through the internal passage of the valve body, and a closed position for preventing flow of fluid through the internal passage. The method thus provides either normally open or normally closed operation of the valve, depending upon which of the drive gears is selected and installed in the actuator assembly. In a preferred form, a spring is preferably interconnected with the selected drive gear for biasing the drive gear in a direction providing either the normally open position or the normally closed position of the valve member, depending upon which drive gear is selected. The step of interconnecting a spring with the drive gear may be carried out by mounting a torsion spring to gear mounting structure associated with the adaptor plate and to which the selected gear is pivotably mounted, such that the torsion spring is interconnected with the selected gear. Alternatively, the step of interconnecting a spring with the selected drive gear may be carried out by connecting an extension spring between the selected drive gear and the adaptor plate. The first drive gear is preferably in the form of a first sector gear which includes a pivot axis and a series of arcuate outwardly facing teeth spaced from the pivot axis. The second drive gear is preferably in the form of a second sector gear including a pivot axis and a series of arcuate inwardly facing teeth spaced from the pivot axis. The step of pivotably mounting a selected one of the drive gears to the adaptor plate is carried out by providing mounting structure on the adaptor plate defining a passage within which the valve stem is received, and pivotably mounting the selected drive gear to the mounting structure such that the selected drive gear is drivingly engaged with the valve stem. In a preferred form, the step of removably connecting the adaptor plate to the valve body is carried out such that the actuator assembly can be engaged with and disengaged from the valve body, such as by providing engagement structure on an arm provided on the adaptor plate, with the arm being mounted to the adaptor plate for movement between an engaged position and a disengaged position.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of controlling the direction of operation of a valve. The method contemplates the steps of providing first and second actuator assemblies, each of which has a motor having an output. The first actuator assembly has a first drive member engaged with the motor output, such that operation of the motor functions to move the first drive member in a first direction. The second actuator assembly includes a second drive member engaged with the motor output, such that operation of the motor functions to move the second drive member in a second direction opposite the first direction. The method further involves connecting either the first actuator assembly to the valve body such that the first drive member is interconnected with the valve stem, or connecting the second actuator assembly to the valve body such that the second drive member is interconnected with the valve stem. The valve member is movable between open and closed positions, and the method contemplates providing either normally open or normally closed operation of the valve. The method further contemplates connecting a spring with the first drive member of the first actuator assembly for biasing the first drive member in the second direction opposite the first direction, and connecting a spring with the second drive member of the second actuator assembly for biasing the second drive member in the first direction. When the first drive member is interconnected with the valve stem, the spring of the first actuator assembly functions to bias the valve member toward its normally closed position and operation of the motor functions to move the valve member toward its open position against the biasing force of the spring. When the second actuator assembly is connected to the valve body, the spring of the second actuator assembly functions to bias the valve member toward its normally open position and operation of the motor functions to move the valve member toward its closed position against the biasing force of the spring. The first drive member of the first actuator assembly is in the form of a gear having a series of gear teeth facing in a first direction. The second drive member of the second actuator assembly is preferably in the form of a gear having a series of gear teeth facing in a second direction opposite the first direction. The step of providing a first actuator assembly and the step of providing a second actuator assembly are carried out by providing an adaptor plate having the same construction for each of the first and second actuator assemblies and providing an identical motor for each of the first and second actuator assemblies.
A still further aspect of the invention contemplates an improvement in an actuator assembly for use with a valve body having a valve member and a valve stem. The actuator assembly includes a motor having a drive member engaged with the valve stem and a spring for biasing the valve member, through the drive member, in a first direction so as to normally position the valve member in either its open position or its closed position. The improvement contemplates providing a removable connection arrangement between the actuator assembly and the valve body and removing the actuator assembly from the valve body. The improvement further contemplates connecting a second actuator assembly to the valve body, with the second actuator assembly including a motor having a second drive member engaged with the valve stem and a second spring for biasing the valve member, through the second drive member, in a second direction opposite the first direction to normally position the valve member in either its closed position or its open position opposite the position provided by the drive member of the first-mentioned actuator assembly. The step of providing a removable connection arrangement between the actuator assembly and the valve body may be carried out substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary. Further, the step of connecting the second actuator assembly to the valve body may be carried out via movable engagement structure on the second actuator assembly having a construction substantially identical to the movable engagement structure on the first-mentioned actuator assembly. In a preferred form, each of the first-mentioned and second actuator assemblies includes an adaptor plate to which the motor of each actuator assembly is mounted, with the adaptor plate of the first-mentioned actuator assembly being substantially identical in construction to the adaptor plate of the second actuator assembly.
Yet another aspect of the invention contemplates a valve actuator for use with at least two different valve bodies, a first one of which includes a first valve member mounted to a first valve stem and a second one of which includes a second valve member mounted to a second valve stem. Each valve body defines external engagement structure. The first valve stem is movable through a first range of operating positions for moving the first valve member between first and second positions. Similarly, the second valve stem is movable through a second range of operating positions, different from the first range of operating positions, for moving the second valve member between first and second positions. The valve actuator includes engagement structure which is engageable with both the external engagement structure of the first valve body and the external engagement structure of the second valve body for securing the valve actuator to either the first or second valve body. The valve actuator further includes a motor having an output, and a drive mechanism drivingly engaged with the motor output and with the valve stem of either the first or second valve body when the valve actuator is mounted thereto. The drive mechanism functions to move the first valve stem through its first range of operating positions when the valve actuator is mounted to the first valve body, and functions to move the second valve stem through the second range of operating positions when the valve actuator is mounted to the second valve body. In one form, the first valve body may be a two-way valve body having a pair of internal openings and the second valve body may be a three-way valve body having three internal openings. In a two-way valve body, the first valve member is movable between a closed position in which the first valve member is located over one of the internal openings for preventing flow of fluid through the valve body, and an open position establishing communication between the pair of internal openings to allow flow of fluid through the valve body. In a three-way valve body, the second valve member is movable between a first position in which the second valve member is located over a first one of the internal openings to allow flow of fluid between the other two internal openings, and a second position in which the second valve member is located over a second one of the internal openings to allow flow of fluid between the other two internal openings. The valve actuator includes a stop arrangement for stopping movement of the first valve member when the valve actuator is mounted to the two-way valve body when the first valve member attains a predetermined open position. When the valve actuator is mounted to the three-way valve body, engagement of the second valve member with the first and second internal openings functions to limit movement of the second valve member such that the stop arrangement of the valve actuator is not utilized. In a preferred form, the valve actuator includes a removable connection arrangement as summarized above, and the mounting arrangement for mounting the valve actuator to each valve body is also preferably as summarized above.
As can be appreciated, the invention contemplates several improvements in a valve body and valve actuator system. Preferably, the various aspects of the invention are utilized in combination to significantly enhance and improve manufacture, installation and operation of a valve body and valve actuator system. However, it is understood that the various aspects of the invention could be used individually or in subcombinations as desired.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.